Artist/painters are always seeking techniques for improving the appeal of a picture to a spectator. Some artists have devoted their lives to exploring the effect that particular colors have on each other. It is also commonly known to artists that colors are affected dramatically by other specific colors that are place adjacent or nearby—without needing to be mixed amorphously on a palette. A particular example of such technique where different colors are applied as discrete ‘spots’, possibly even as a mosaic of different colors, is known as ‘impressionism’. The sizes and shapes of the ‘spots’ are two of many variables in color effect. However, the general appearance of the picture, at least for color effect, usually remains much the same when viewed from different angles, for example, during spectator movement, Such static quality does not increase spectator stimulation and appeal.